<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>day in the life by KitFistosBeard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013636">day in the life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitFistosBeard/pseuds/KitFistosBeard'>KitFistosBeard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ajan Kloss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Finn (Star Wars), Smut, occurs somewhere between TLJ and TROS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitFistosBeard/pseuds/KitFistosBeard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a typical day on the resistance base for Finn, and he's getting used to these new freedoms and duties while learning how to grapple with his force sensitivity and past as a Stormtrooper, and what it all means for his place in the Resistance. He's grateful to have Poe by his side but today he can't seem to stop thinking about some business they left unfinished that morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waking Up 7h30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I diverge a bit from the canon timeline here, in that Jannah has already met up with the resistance and is working with them (kind of jumped off from where her story ended in my previous fic and TLJ fix it-it, <i> irreversible disruptions <i> , but you don't need to have read that one to follow this one.) Just some nice, wholesome fluff and love for my favourite Star Wars couple.</i></i><br/>May the fourth be with you :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft beeping introduces the new day, and Finn opens his eyes trying to rub away the sleepy fog. He stares up at the ceiling as the beeping continues. There’s a quiet grumble next to him in the bed, signifying the alarm has woken up his partner, Poe Dameron. Finn turns over to leave a soft trail of kisses across Poe’s bare back. This prompts another sleepy grumble from the other man. Finn brings up a hand to run through Poe’s bedhead, Poe hums at the new touch.</p>
<p>	“Five more minutes.” Poe whispers rolling over to hide his face in Finn’s chest, his wandering hands wrapping around to stroke Finn’s back. Poe looks up through hooded, sleepy eyes. Poe knew Finn could not resist a sleepy plea such as this. Finn caresses his cheek. </p>
<p>	“You’re a dangerous man, Poe Dameron.” Finn pulls Poe into an embrace, surrendering himself to five more minutes before they both really have to start their days. Finn has to meet up with Rey and Leia for training, then after lunch he has to help Jannah with some new former Stormtrooper recruits, and then – </p>
<p>	“Stop going over your schedule for the day and just enjoy this moment with me.” Poe’s voice is muffled as he is entirely pressed into Finn’s chest. </p>
<p>	“How did you know?”</p>
<p>	“I can tell when you’re off somewhere else in your head. I know you.” Poe laughs. Finn joins in and pulls Poe even closer. </p>
<p>	“How am I expected to go about my day when this alternative is so blissful?” Finn breathes in deeply, trying to memorize the scent of Poe’s hair pressed into his chest and the feeling of the pilot’s slender frame against his own.</p>
<p>	“I’ll report to Black Squadron that I’m retiring to pursue a full-time cuddle career.” Poe says, lifting his face up to look at Finn. Finn adjusts their positioning so that they can comfortably lie face to face. Poe kisses Finn’s forehead quickly, then returns to their previous position. Finn mirrors his movement, then sneaks in a second kiss this time on Poe’s lips. Poe holds him by the cheek and lingers in the kiss a little longer. The moment is interrupted by another alarm, this time a little louder and more aggressive than the first. </p>
<p>	“Five minutes are up.” Finn whispers into Poe’s mouth, then sits up in bed. Poe groans slightly at the loss of contact. Yawning, Finn stretches his arms out, trying to wake himself up. He glances back at Poe who’s still laying back, obviously checking out Finn’s arms. Finn smiles at his lover and flexes his arms slightly. </p>
<p>	“Tease.” Poe laughs before clamoring up to hold onto Finn’s arm. Kissing softly up Finn’s biceps.  </p>
<p>	Finn closes his eyes, giving himself over to sensation for a moment. He then turns over to pin Poe back onto the bed. Poe huffs at the sudden movement, staring mischievously up at Finn. Finn returns a smile and lowers his face inches over Poe’s, teasing the promise of a kiss but not quite fulfilling it yet. Finn has Poe’s hands pinned over his head, so that the older man is entirely at his mercy. Poe grinds his hips up, not breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>	“Want some caf?” Finn asks, letting himself up off the bed and leaving a bewildered and flustered Poe to collect himself on the bed. Poe lets out an exasperated sigh.<br/>
Finn turns on the light in their living quarters, a small room containing their bed, a kitchenette, a couch and a holovid player and projector. All the essentials for two people who spend most of their day away from their residence. Finn is still stunned at the amount of space provided for two people in the resistance. The First Order would have crammed at least ten troopers in this room. There’s a door adjacent to the kitchenette that leads to a private bathroom, another luxury Finn is getting used to. He walks over to the kitchenette and pulls out the caff maker and begins to get a pot going. Looking over to the bed, he sees that Poe has rolled over and fallen asleep again.</p>
<p>	“Poe!” Finn calls out and walks over to shake the man awake again. Poe rubs his eyes and sits up. </p>
<p>	“Alright! Alright! I’m up!” Poe says, practically tearing himself out of bed. He walks over to the bathroom and turns on the ‘fresher. Finn walks into the bathroom behind him. Looking at himself in the mirror, Finn runs a hand over the stubble that has grown over his chin. He pulls out his razor and cream and gets to work.</p>
<p>	“Oh, thanks for reminding me.” Poe says from inside the ‘fresher. “I have to shave.”</p>
<p>	“No, you don’t.” Finn responds as he finishes shaving off the little stubble he manages to grow. Poe on the other hand grows a magnificent beard and every time he shaves it off Finn morns the loss a little bit. Poe chuckles. </p>
<p>	“Okay. whatever you say. You can take it up with the General.” Poe turns off the fresher and emerges as he towel-dries himself. Finn sneaks a peak at Poe’s naked form. His wet curls framing his face, lean muscles ripple in his arms as he dries them off. Poe looks up at him, smiling. Finn crosses the small space between them and kisses Poe who pulls him instinctively, dropping is towel to the floor. He pushes his half-hard dick against Finn’s thigh. Finn sighs, well aware of the time and how both of them are going to be late to their respective posts soon. </p>
<p>	“Okay. I’m going to hop in the ‘fresher now.” Finn says breathlessly, Poe looks up at him through hooded eyelids.</p>
<p>	“You should have joined me.” Poe says as he brings a hand down Finn’s back to his ass.</p>
<p>	“Then we would never leave the room.” Finn wraps his hands around Poe’s wandering hands and pulls him off, much in contrast to his own instinct to pull the man into the running water with him. He shakes his head at the pleading look Poe gives him and disappears into the fresher. </p>
<p>	“I’m going to make some breakfast. Want some?” Poe says from the other side.</p>
<p>	“Yes please!” Finn says as he lets the warm water hit his face and wake him up. He tries to get into the mindset for the day. Some mornings are like this, where he and Poe can’t tear themselves away from each other. Days where they can afford to be late to things and be soft with each other are rare on a resistance base, so Finn doesn’t let them stress out his overt sense of responsibility and time management. Finn emerges from the ‘fresher to the welcoming smell of bacon and eggs. He dries off quickly and ties his towel around his waist. </p>
<p>	“You’re deliberately trying to drive me crazy now.” Poe sighs, taking in the sight of Finn in nothing but his towel. Finn chuckles and slowly unwraps the towel, doing a little spin before putting the towel in a laundry hamper next to the bed. He turns around to face Poe, who’s sipping his cup of Caff slowly, taking in the view. Finn saunters over to the table and sits down, picking up the cup of Caff Poe had poured for him. It was warm and sweetened exactly to Finn’s preference.</p>
<p>	“Nailed the Caff again today, buddy.” Finn playfully presses his foot against Poe’s leg. Poe raises his eyebrows up at him suggestively. </p>
<p>	“If I didn’t have a training session with those new pilots in ten minutes, I’d drag you over to the bed and fuck you senseless.” Poe says in a low, husky voice. Finn smiles over his cup.</p>
<p>	“I can find you after.” Finn suggests. “Before lunch, I’ll come to the hangar bay.”</p>
<p>	“Well I know what I’m going to be thinking about all morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Post-Training Cool Down 11h30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn’s finding it particularly difficult to focus on reaching out it into the Force today. Every time he closes his eyes, his vision was flooded with Poe. Sitting up on a rock, he looks over to Rey who seems completely at ease meditating. Finn takes a deep breath and closes his eyes once more. He tries to feel out, reaching into the balance of the Force to find his place. He feels the energy flowing from Rey next to him, and from Leia who was meditating in front of the pair. He senses energy coming from all corners of the resistance base. He breathes into the feeling; it was still relatively new to him. </p>
<p>	Poe’s face suddenly fills his vision again, the curly, wet mop framing his face from this morning. He has the insatiable expression he sometimes has, the one he had this morning after breakfast. The Poe in his vision begins undressing and Finn feels the heat rise behind his neck. Finn imagines the feeling of Poe’s skin against his own, soft and inviting. If Finn focuses enough, he can pinpoint Poe’s actual energy on Ajan Kloss’ tarmac. Finn focuses his attention there, wondering if Poe’s morning has been as distracted as his was. He opens his eyes slowly, coming back to the current moment. He looks over to Rey who’s eyeing him with a bemused expression.</p>
<p>	“Distracted today, Finn?” She asks, feigning ignorance.</p>
<p>	“You should work towards centering your thoughts in the force.” Leia interjects. “Not on handsome pilots.” Finn’s mouth drops open and Rey bursts out laughing.</p>
<p>	“How –”</p>
<p>	“You’re projecting your energy outwards and we’re picking up on it!” Rey laughs, Leia observes the two of them with amusement.</p>
<p>	“Well I’m going to lunch now.” Finn says, feeling his face getting flush again. He avoids eye contact with both women as he leaves the small clearing in the jungle they’ve repurposed for training. He heads back towards base, Rey’s giggling ringing in his ear as he went. Shaking his nerves, he focuses on his current objective of finding Poe and giving him what was promised this morning. He enters the large tarmac where the resistance is currently storing their ships. Finn spots a group of pilots assembled around Black One. Poe’s in the center, talking quickly. Finn smiles and saunters over, hanging back to observe his lover at work. </p>
<p>	Poe is running some new recruits through some protocol drills. A task Finn knows is dry but here Poe makes it seem as interesting as any drill done in their ships. Poe looks up as Finn approaches and breaks into a big smile, Finn sits on a crate a ways away from the group to let them finish up. Finn likes watching Poe his natural role as Commander. An almost cocky level of confidence as he addresses his pilots. His eyes animated as he lists the requirements for daily inspections or x-fighter repairs. Finn’s gaze lingers on his hands, his strong capable hands which are currently holding two pieces of machinery and enthusiastically describing the difference between them. </p>
<p>	“Hey you.” An unexpected voice comes from behind causing Finn to jump.</p>
<p>	“Oh, hey Jess.”</p>
<p>	“Admiring your man? You might have to fight off some of those new recruits.” Jess sits next to him on the crate. “A few of them have some obvious crushes.”</p>
<p>	“Can you blame them? I’m a lucky man.” Finn laughs and turns back to look at Poe, who has excused his captive audience and is skipping over to Finn and Jess, his hair blowing in the wind as he went. </p>
<p>	“Finn! How was training?” Poe comes in and warps an arm around his shoulder.</p>
<p>	“Fine, I was a little distracted though.” Finn smiles teasingly his hand wandering down Poe’s waist.</p>
<p>	“Okay boys, that’s my cue.” Jess says as she stands up. “Poe fine me later. We have to help Snap with his engine.” She adds before heading in the direction of the main building. Poe nods absentmindedly. </p>
<p>	“How are the new recruits?” Finn asks. Poe hums in response and turns to stand in front of Finn. The way he’s sitting, Finn can just straddle Poe’s knees. It’s almost enough contact but not nearly enough.</p>
<p>	“They’re fine. But I was distracted all morning.” Poe sighs, lifting Finn’s chin to look up at him. It’s not often that Poe’s taller than him and Finn appreciates this new vantage point. </p>
<p>	“There’s a supply closet in the tarmac entrance we can use.” Finn whispers Poe chuckles and lowers into a kiss.</p>
<p>	“You don’t want to walk to our room?”</p>
<p>	“It’ll take too long. Come on.” Finn grabs Poe’s hand as he stands up and leads them towards a rarely used entrance to the base. There’s a small supply closet, housing all sorts of spare and broken parts that Finn remembers Rose once dragged him to to search for some part she felt was essential to Falcon repairs. He had logged it in his memory as a potential place for the exact purpose he’s using it for today. Poe laughs as Finn closes the door shut behind them. </p>
<p>	“In a hurry?” He teases as Finn begins undoing the buttons on his shirt. </p>
<p>Finn says nothing in response, but simply pushes Poe against the one bare wall in their contained surroundings and kisses him. Softly at first, then his tongue slowly explores as Poe opens up for him. Finn sighs into the kiss, sharing the relief he’s been craving all morning. Poe responds by pulling off his shirt and frantically untucking Finn’s tunic. Finn breaks the kiss to pull it over his head and discard it on top of Poe’s shirt. He begins exploring Poe’s exposed torso with his hands. Poe’s muscles contract the at the cool touch, but he wraps his arms around Finn’s waist and pulls him closer in. Finn’s hands wander further down to Poe’ belt, which is holding up his undone flight suit.  The buckle is tricky, and Poe unwraps his arms to help Finn with. An unexpected moan escapes Finn at the temporary loss of touch. Poe laughs as he slides his pants off. Poe laughs as he slides his pants off, kicking them to the side. His dick is semi-hard already and Finn feels it grow as he palms it gently through Poe’s underclothes. Finn kisses at Poe’s neck, a few nips at the exposed tendon causes the man to groan and jut his hips out against Finn. Finn responds by biting a little harder at Poe’s collarbone. Poe’s resulting moan is interrupted by the door swinging open. </p>
<p>	“Fuck! Finn! Poe!” A surprised Rose cries out. Poe opens his eyes and laughs. Finn turns around, mortified.</p>
<p>	“Rose, I’m sorry!” </p>
<p>	“You literally have a room on base.” Rose scoffs, facing away from the open door arms crossed. Poe hands Finn his shirt, giving him a sad pout as he lifts his flight suit back over his hips. Finn mourns the loss of that glorious sight momentarily. </p>
<p>	“Catch you two later!” Poe kisses Finn on the cheek before walking out of the supply closet, leaving a bemused Rose staring Finn down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Recruit Orientation 13h00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn half-walks half-jogs into the recruitment tent. Jannah’s already there with five new trooper defectors who came back with Jannah from her latest mission. Her latest job with the resistance was to follow potential trooper rebellion leads and offer them a way out. This latest mission was the most successful since Jannah’s own defection. Jannah observes Finn as he walks up to her, still out of breath and somewhat dishevelled. Finn nods to her, trying to collect himself but knowing the flush on his cheeks must be giving away from of his lunch-time activities.</p><p>	“You’re late.” Jannah states simply but the corners of her mouth betray a grin forming. </p><p>	“Lost track of time meditating.”</p><p>	“Sure, that’s it.” Jannah winks at him. She turns to face their new recruits. “This is Finn, formerly FN-2187. He’s gonna help us today, get all your stuff organized as new members of the resistance. Sound good?” Finn nods to her, as she begins passing around some forms.</p><p>	Jannah’s a natural leader, Finn realizes. She was wasted on the First Order, as so many of them were. She’s been able to convince many stormtroopers to follow her into rebellion or stay on as spies for the resistance. Finn’s lost track of the web of spies they have infiltrated at every level of the Fir Order: ground troopers, commanders, captains. Phasma’s not one them, and he revels in the knowledge her system is slowly crumbling around her.</p><p>	“Finn?” One of the troopers raises her hand, timidly. “Should we put our designation number or our name?” She gestures to the form, which simply serves so that the resistance can keep track of who’s who but poses a daunting challenge to those not used to having an identity.</p><p>	“It’s for your name, not number. Did the other troopers ever give you a nick name? Like Jannah got her name from her company?” Finn says, the girl observes him blankly.</p><p>	“We were always too afraid to use anything but our designations.” She looks down at the form, fingers shaking. </p><p>	“Well, what would you like to be called? It can be anything in the galaxy.”</p><p>	“Daisy.” She says after a moment of reflection. “Daisy, like the flower. It’s the only thing I can remember from before. Before they took me. There were daisies.” Finn wraps an arm around her, she smiles up at him with tears creeping out of the corner of her eyes.</p><p>	“Nice to meet you, Daisy.” Finn says as he stands up to rejoin Jannah at the front of the tent. A warm jungle breeze crosses the tent, causing some papers to go awry. The recruits scramble to pick them up. </p><p>	“You’re good at this, Finn.” Jannah whispers, “You should come along on the next mission.”</p><p>	“I have to finish my Jedi training first.” Finn whispers back, “But after, I would love to.”</p><p>	“I might get some words from your lover for tearing you away from the base.” Jannah chuckles, “But it’ll be worth it. You’re something of an urban legend to troopers nowadays.”</p><p>	“I hardly believe that.”</p><p>	“It’s true, Finn.” Jannah turns to look at him, her face suddenly very serious. “Your story gives them hope, an escape, the possibility that there’s something else in the universe for them.” Finn looks to her, uncertain if he believes her but then again, Jannah has no reason to lie here. </p><p>	“I was only doing what I thought was right.”</p><p>	“We all are, every day.” Jannah responds, “That’s what keeps us going.” Finn considers her response for a moment. His train of thought is interrupted by a sudden grab around his waist, he jumps in surprise and turns to find Poe there, smiling mischievously.</p><p>	“Hey Poe, interrupting my meeting?” Jannah smiles.</p><p>	“Jannah! I just wanted to stop by and say hello to our newest recruits.” Poe turns to address the newcomers who observe him with varied levels of confusion, fear, and exhaustion.</p><p>	“A very professional introduction.” Jannah sighs. Poe smiles at Finn binging the memory of their ill-fated lunch time romp back to the front of Finn’s mind. He feels himself getting flustered, and a familiar heat begins to rise up the back of his neck. How he wishes today was once of their days off, so they could have spent all day together, intertwined in their bed, in their 'fresher, off in the jungle, maybe – </p><p>	“Finn? Anything to add?” His thoughts are interrupted suddenly by Jannah’s voice, he focuses back in and finds the woman staring at him expectantly, and he realizes that she’s been talking to him throughout his little daydream. A round of nervous laughter passes through the witnessing recruits. Poe’s grin turns into a full-on smile. </p><p>	“Sorry what was that, Jannah?”</p><p>	“Life on the resistance base? Any tips for these guys?” Jannah says, then gives Poe a glance. “Stop distracting my partner, flyboy.” She whispers out of earshot of the recruits.</p><p>	“So, uhm, basically everyone has daily tasks or training, but day-to-day you have a lot of freedom.” Finn tries to rearrange his thoughts. “It takes a while to get used to, but you do. Wait till you guys try sleeping in.” He chuckles and catches a few of the recruits’ small smiles.</p><p>	It’s been rewarding, being a part of this program with Jannah. The guilt he’s been shouldering from having been in the First Order, then he had the guilt he felt from shooting his former comrades once defecting, through helping others escape similar situations he feels like he’s undoing some of that damage. He knows a lot of that guilt is unwarranted, but it still festers under the surface. Next comes the anger, anger at what he’s lost. The family, the years of his life. But that’s not a productive feeling either. Here he feels like he’s doing something to fix these feelings of guilt, of anger, of lost.</p><p>	He’s building a life now, a good one. And as he looks out at the new recruits, he feels excitement for them as a galaxy of opportunities is now available to them. Poe comes to sit next to him, and playfully bumps his hip against his. That’s another thing that helps when Finn gets caught up in grief, Poe. Poe has been an anchor since their escape. The possibility of a life with the man by his side keeps him going through the war. Promises of forever are lofty prospects when made during times of war, but Poe calms those worries. And although today is one of the days where lust rises to the surface and eclipses most everything else, Finn is most thankful for the trust that the two men share. Finn looks at Poe again, a few grey hairs sprinkled in his beard serve as a reminder of their slight age difference. Poe gives Finn a funny look, and Finn realizes he must have a silly daydreaming face on.</p><p>	“You good, buddy?” Poe squeezes Finn’s hand, resting their entangled fingers on his own knee.</p><p>	“Yeah, I’m perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lightsaber Drills 15h00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe’s running some flight drills with Black Squadron this afternoon before the weekly base-wide briefing, and Finn doesn’t have anything official on his schedule, so him and Rey decide to practice some lightsaber duelling. Leia is off doing some of her General duties, so it’s just the two of them. Their mutual force-sensitivity has brought them incredibly close, and its often during these one-on-one sessions that they share base gossip or generally unwind. </p><p>	Their lightsabers are artifacts of the old Jedi Order, the old religion the two of them along with Leia are parsing for usable bits. For all they got wrong, the ideals of the Jedi had good intentions, but fanatic dedication is destructive no matter how it’s packaged.</p><p>	Finn wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be a Jedi had he had to prescribe to the old religion. No attachments, unquestioned loyalty to the Jedi Order, too many elements echoed his life as a stormtrooper. However, his training with Rey and Leia feels like a journey of inquiry, of learning to understand the Force, their place within it, and how the Jedi failed. Finn’s content with his current path in the Force, and as his abilities grow and strengthen, he knows he and Rey are making the right choice. </p><p>	“You have to guard your left side more.” Rey says, then spins her lightsaber over to stop at Finn’s exposed shoulder. He can’t move quickly enough to block it, but luckily this is just training, and Rey doesn’t actually make contact. “See? You have to anticipate where I might move, not where I am.”</p><p>	“I could say the same.” Finn retorts sarcastically, as he spins around to protect his exposed left side, gliding his saber down on Rey’s as he went, spinning it with his own and knocking hers out of her grasp. She looks at him with surprise in her eyes. She quickly collects herself and her saber, mumbling about how she wasn’t actually ready and just trying to teach him something. </p><p>	“Leia says we should always be prepared.” Finn smiles, enjoying having the upper hand for once.</p><p>	“Shut up, Finn.” Rey laughs, reigniting her lightsaber and taking a defensive stance. Finn mirrors her and they begin a series of simple sparring drills. </p><p>	“How are the new trooper recruits?” Rey asks as they go through the drills.</p><p>	“Good. Scared, obviously. But weren’t we all?” Finn answers as he blocks a strike from Rey. She smiles encouragingly. </p><p>	“Did you hear about Rose and Connix?” Rey asks, a new gossipy excitement clear in her voice.</p><p>	“What about them?”</p><p>	“They apparently kissed last week at the Cantina in the village nearby.” Rey says, and Finn chuckles. He’s been enjoying this unexpected gossip side of Rey, indulging in a social adolescence she had been deprived of.</p><p>	“About time.” Finn responds, “Rose has ony been pining for her for what? Six months now?”</p><p>	“Long enough that I’ve gotten sick of hearing about it while we’re repairing the Falcon.” Rey makes an exaggerated sigh noise, feigning annoyance. Rey and Rose, upon discovering a mutual love of mechanics, have taken it upon themselves to do all the updates and repairs the Falcon needed but years of neglect had failed to provide.</p><p>	“How’s that going, by the way? The Falcon?” Finn trips slightly over an exposed tree root but quickly recovers.</p><p>	“Slowly. Chewy wants us to keep some of Han’s modifications, but they’re so broken that a lot of parts need to be replaced. And I’m not even sure how Han managed some of them.”</p><p>	“Well I’m sure you, Rose, and Chewy will figure it out. If you three can’t I’m not sure there’s anyone in the galaxy who can.”</p><p>	“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Rey says sincerely. She stops doing the drill and turns off her saber. “Can we break? I need a breather.”</p><p>	“Sure thing.” Finn goes to sit on a large sock as Rey stretches out her arms. He leans back, taking in the feel of the jungle around him. The sun just peaking over the treetops, and numerous clicking and caws giving away the location of many creatures. Rey comes to sit next to Finn, still slightly out of breath.</p><p>	“The resistance has really grown lately.” Rey says, “With the new pilots, and Jannah’s recruits there seems to be new faces practically every week.”</p><p>	“It’s good, we need the numbers.” Finn responds and Rey nods.</p><p>	“You and Poe good? I mean, obviously I sensed your visions this morning.” Rey laughs and Finn sarcastically joins in. </p><p>	“We’re great. He’s the best. If a little distracting.” Finn chuckles. Rey turns to look at him, her face unreadable for a moment.</p><p>	“I want someone to be distracted by.” She whispers with a tinge of a jokey tone, but her eyes betray her sincerity. </p><p>	“You’ll find someone, Rey. They’re out there.” Finn wraps an arm around his friend and pulls her in close. She leans into his shoulder.</p><p>	“I doubt it, not anytime soon.” Rey groans then laughs. “It feels so frivolous to complain of this while there’s a way going on.”</p><p>	“It’s not. We’re only human, Rey.”</p><p>	“I guess, Finn.” Rey sits up to look at Finn. He’s usually pretty good at reading her, but this is new territory.</p><p>	“Where’s this coming from?”</p><p>	“I think – Well I know – Um, here’s the thing.” Rey stammers, “You know Jess Pava?”</p><p>	“I’m familiar with her work, yes.” Finn grins, sensing where this is going.</p><p>	“Don’t look at me like that!” Rey laughs out, “You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”</p><p>	“Do you like Jess?” Finn asks bluntly. “Please say yes.”</p><p>	“Finn! Stop, I’m nervous.” Rey hides her face in her hands, laughing.” I think so, or I know so. But I feel silly!”</p><p>	“Why? You shouldn’t feel silly. You’ve got good taste.” Finn can’t stop smiling, feeling happy that his friend has finally let down some of her defenses.</p><p>	“But it is silly! She’s so cool and aloof and I – I barely know how to be a person.” Rey says and throws up her hands in desperation. </p><p>	“Rey. I think if you went up to her and just talked, she’d fall head over heels for you.” Finn grabs her hand and holds it between his. </p><p>	“You don’t know that. Besides, we’ve both heard Poe’s stories from their old academy days.” Rey stands up and starts pacing. “She’s so experienced, and cool, and she could have any girl on base. I’m just Poe’s weird Jedi friend.”</p><p>	“Rey, do you really believe that?” Finn stands up and blocks her pacing path. She flashes him a dirty look. “You’re Poe’s mysterious Jedi friend, also a resistance legend. Please, Jess is intimidated by you if anything.”</p><p>	“I appreciate you lying to me, Finn.” Rey says all flustered. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Goodbye.” She tries to step around Finn to head towards the base, but his larger frame blocks her path.</p><p>	“Listen, tonight at the Cantina just talk to her. If it goes well, I’ve proved you wrong. If it goes bad, I will buy you whatever snack ration you want.” Finn opens his arms, trying to give his deal some pizzazz. </p><p>	“That’s a terrible deal. Forget I said anything about Jess.” Rey pushes past his open arms. </p><p>	“Believe me! If you want to go after Jess, nothing’s standing in your way.” Finn chases after her.</p><p>	“Finn, we’re gonna be late for the weekly briefing. Drop it!” Rey says, not looking back at him as she stomps through the jungle. Finn walks behind her, not dropping it until they’re within earshot of the base.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Weekly Briefing 16h30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn walks into the main briefing room, a large auditorium with circular seating around a small center stage. Rey has done a good job of acting unflustered once they got inside, but the redness on her ears still remain. Finn smiles at her as they enter and nods towards a section of the auditorium where Black Squadron is seated. They’re greeted by BB-8 in the corner, who seems to have taken it upon himself to whistle greetings to everyone walking in. </p><p>	“Come on, Rey.” He grabs her by the hand and leads her towards them. She opens her mouth to protect but closes it once she realizes they’re within earshot of the group. Finn pulls Poe into an embrace once they reach them, a greeting perhaps slightly dramatic considering they were only a part for a couple hours, yet it still feels right all the same. The couple sits down in the plastic auditorium seats, and Finn pulls the one next to him out for Rey, who’s still hanging a little back. </p><p>	“Hey Rey, how’s training?” Poe peers over Finn to speak directly to Rey. Finn leans back in his chair and waves to Jess. He feels Rey kick him in the shin. </p><p>	“Not too bad.” Rey smiles, her kick to Finn unnoticed by the rest of the group. “Finn was telling me about the new recruits, did they fly today?”</p><p>	“Nah. Still got another week or so of ground training with me, then Pava is gonna take them up for some training. Right, Jess?” Poe turns to grab Jess’ attention, she looks up from her conversation with Snap, unaware of what Poe’ was saying. Finn swears he sees a little flush appear on Jess’ cheeks when she looks over at Rey.</p><p>	“What’s up, Poe?” </p><p>	“You’re running flight training next week, yeah?” Poe responds, “I was just telling Rey about our new recruits.”</p><p>	“Oh. Yeah. That’ll be my job until the First Order de ides to blow something else up.” Jess says dryly. “Oh! And hi Rey.” She adds, smiling at the other girl. </p><p>	“Hey Jess.” Rey all but whispers back. </p><p>	“You guys are coming to the Cantina tonight, right?” Snap inserts himself into the conversation, addressing Finn and Rey specifically. </p><p>	“Yeah for sure.” Finn nods, looking from Poe who’s nodding enthusiastically and Rey who just looks slightly frazzled. </p><p>	“Hey Dameron! Finn!” Rose’s voice enters their circle before she does and Finn glances nervously at Poe. Neither of them has seen her since she walked in on them at lunch. </p><p>	“Rose?”</p><p>	“I’m putting forward a motion in the meeting today to install locks on the inside of supply closets, so any well-meaning mechanics don’t have to have their retinas burned.” Rose says, a little too loudly as she slumps down in the chair next to Rey. </p><p>	“You did not!” Rey’s jaw drops open, “Rose, did you walk in on them doing it in a supply closet?” She laughs and playfully shoves Finn. Rose, nods, feigning disgust. </p><p>	“Poe! So scandalous!” Jess says in a mocking tone, “Couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough to walk up a flight of stairs, eh?”</p><p>	“All of you stop laughing!” Poe tries to hush the group; aware they are drawing attention from the rest of the gathered resistance in the auditorium.  “Rose, I’m really sorry you had to see that.”</p><p>	“I’m not. I’m going to hold this over the two of you forever.” Rose laughs, Finn looks at her slightly surprised, not used to this version of Rose.</p><p>	“Why so chipper, Rose?” Finn asks, turning to face her completely. </p><p>	“Could it have something to do with a certain Lieutenant?” Snap asks, head tilted slightly, eyelashes fluttering away.</p><p>	“Snap, I don’t know who told you puppy dog eyes were an option for you, but they lied several times.” Jess says deadpan, causing a new roar of laughter to rise from the group.</p><p>	“Maybe, Snap.” Rose says smugly, “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”</p><p>	“But a lady makes out in the middle of a Cantina?” Rey laughs, causing the group to lose themselves in laughter again.</p><p>	“And Rey has entered the roast!” Jess laughs, and winks at Rey. Finn tries to subtly look over at her to gage her reaction and silently communicate that he’s right. </p><p>	“Yes, Rey. Ladies do. And laugh away guys, I’m having fun.” Rose waves them all away.</p><p>	“We’re happy for you, Rose.” Rey smiles and rests her head momentarily on Rose’s shoulder. Rose mirrors the friendly gesture. Finn’s attention is turned back to Poe who is gently tracing his fingers along Finn’s thigh. Finn meets Poe’s eyes, finding a familiar intensity waiting for him there. </p><p>	“For fucks’ sake, you guys are like animals in heat today.” Jess says, looking down the row at them.</p><p>	“You guys better cool off before the Cantina. I refuse to have to sit through another evening of fuck-me eyes. Especially while my wife’s off-planet.” Snap adds, in his jokey-serious tone. Poe and Finn laugh along, but the way Poe’s fingers linger of Finn’s thigh signalled the man’s intentions for after this briefing, which may only feed the fire burning inside them both. </p><p>	Finn leans onto Poe’s shoulder, waiting for the briefing to start. General Leia and other higher-ups in the resistance are in the center, preparing for the meeting. Every week, everyone who’s on base meets up in the only room that can hold them all and leaders of each section give a little summary of where they’re at. It’s also a nice de-stresser at the end of the week, having everyone gather in comradery like this. Finn didn’t know anything like it in the First Order, where everyone was siloed and didn’t know anything except the very specifics of their role. Finn glances over his shoulder, where Jannah is sitting with Forten and a few of the new recruits. She waves to him, looking a little too amused. Obviously, she and the rest of the recruits heard Rose’s little reveal. Finn continues looking over the rest of the room. Rey was right, they were growing in numbers lately. After the battle of Crait, they had maybe twenty, thirty people in this room. Now, it was almost filled to capacity. Humans and aliens alike spilling into the room, talking excitingly. BB-8 rolling through the rows, looking for attention wherever he may find it. Eventually, Poe whistles for the droid to come join him on their side of the auditorium. BB-8 takes his time however, and stops by the front of the auditorium to beep a little at the General, which drew some laughter from the audience. </p><p>	A tap on his shoulder pulls him back to face the front. Poe interlaces his fingers with his own, and nods subtly to the front of the room where Leia and Vice-Admiral Holdo are preparing to pull the large room’s attention to them. A large task considering the boom of overlapping voices currently echoing throughout the hall. Finn glances over to Poe, who’s doing his best to keep his attention on Leia, but his fidgeting fingers betray his restlessness, and Finn hopes this meeting is a short one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. End-of-Day Downtime 18h00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meeting wasn’t a long one, but it wasn’t that short either. Finn spent most of it fixated on the feeling of Poe’s hand in his own. Luckily, there wasn’t much he was missing, since he had heard most of the new developments of recent intel missions from the General herself that morning. Jannah’s recent recruits were also introduced to the Resistance to much fanfare. These were the major points of the meeting, so he could afford to daydream a little. Once it had ended, Poe and Finn had gotten up quickly and left to the cheers and whistling of Black Squadron. Currently, they were heading a rapid pace down the hallways of the residence area of the base. Poe’s pace is essentially a skip right now, refusing to let go of Finn’s hand as they passed by door after door before, they finally reach their own. </p><p>	“We have twenty minutes before everyone leaves for the Cantina.” Poe says quickly, closing the door to their room behind them and pulling off his shirt in record time. His skin already reddening in anticipation. Finn invades his space and pushes him up against the closed door.</p><p>	“That’s just enough time to pick up where we were when we were so unfortunately interrupted.” Finn whispers, his hands slowly tracing down Poe’s ribcage, causing the pinned man to bite his lower lip to prevent any noise from escaping. </p><p>	“Not nearly enough time for everything I thought about doing to you today.” Poe practically growls as he pulls Finn’s face into his. Lips meeting lips desperate and hungry. </p><p>	Finn wastes no time unbuttoning Poe’s pants for him and pulling them down to the ground. On his knees, he takes a second to look up at the beautiful, naked man above him. He brings a hand up to touch Poe through his underclothes, feeling as his groin twitches and dick hardens. Finn smiles up at Poe.</p><p>	“Get back up here.” Poe pulls Finn back to standing and catches him in another kiss. Finn’s hand moves up into Poe’s hair, still messy from his pilot’s helmet. He latches onto some of the curls and pulls gently, teasingly. Poe moans quietly, and Finn grins into the kiss knowing it’s only on the surface level of how rough Poe likes it. Poe juts his hips against Finn, impatient and longing. “Why are you still dressed?” </p><p>	Finn takes the hint and lifts his shirt over his head before pulling Poe in for another kiss. Poe finds Finn’s waistband and begins undoing his belt before Finn takes over and slides his pants off, stepping out of them as delicately as he can with Poe chasing kisses relentlessly. Finn giggles slightly as he does trip over one pant leg and loses his footing. The only thing preventing him from falling completely to the floor are Poe’s quick reflexes which catch him by the waist and keeps them both up and secure. </p><p>	Once rebalanced, Finn takes the leads and pushes Poe softly onto their bed. Poe lays back, pulling Finn on top of him. Their clothes in tangled heaps on the floor, their skin finally receiving the contact they’ve been craving. Finn soaks in the scent of it all, of Poe so needy underneath him. He begins to stroke Poe gently again, knowing it’s only teasing what he really wants. Poe takes the initiative to remove his own underclothes and pulls on Finn’s insisting he do the same. Finn obliges, knowing he’d want to tease a little longer but also that they’re a little short on time. </p><p>	Finn feels his own length harden next to Poe’s. Their sensitivity radiating off of each other. He has to stifle a loud moan, knowing how thin their walls are. Poe senses his restraint and as if to push his limits, takes both their erections and behind stroking them in unison. Finn has to use all his focus on not groaning and not collapsing completely on top of the leaner man. He grinds down into Poe’s grasp, lowering himself so their faces line up. Finn kisses Poe along his jawline as the man keeps a steady rhythm with his hands. Finn closes his eyes to lose himself in the sensation when a harsh, unwelcomed knocking at the door interrupts them.</p><p>	“Who wants to fucking die?” Poe yells out from underneath, his hand suddenly stopped. Finn collapses slightly on top of Poe, hiding his face in the crook of Poe’s neck, trying to stifle a giggle.  Their erections pressed together between them, still hot and demanding attention. </p><p>	“Ten-minute warning, you horny shitheads!” Jess’ voice comes from the other side of the door, followed by laughter from others. Finn swears he hears Rey’s giggles among them. </p><p>	“Fuck off!” Poe shouts back, before turning his attention back to Finn. One hand caressing the back of his head, as Finn begins to kiss Poe’s neck softly. He nips a little, and Poe lets out a pleasant moan as his other hand finds their erections again.</p><p>	“Want to take this to the ‘fresher?” Finn whispers, trying not to lose himself to Poe’s rhythm again. “That way we can clean up faster, and Jess won’t be a dick about us being late.” </p><p>	Poe responds by kissing him deeply, pushing them both up to sitting. Finn smiles into the kiss and lets himself be led blindly by the other man towards their bathroom. Neither one of them wanting to let go long enough to make it to the other room without bumping into almost every piece of furniture they own. Finn laughs as they finally reach the bathroom door and closes it behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Cantina 20h00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn and Poe walk over to their waiting friends hand-in-hand. The group is gathered under a large tree, just on the outskirts of the base parameter. The couple’s quick session quelled some of their hunger, but Finn still craves more. Poe glances over to him, grinning as if reading his mind. Finn smiles back, feeling a sudden wave of heat again. He pulls on his collar to try and let some of the cool night air in. </p><p>	“Ready, boys?” Jess shouts as they approach. She’s traded her pilot flight suit for a brightly coloured button up and some khakis. Finn looks around the group for Rey. She’s standing by Rose still in her staple wrap-around uniform. Finn sense her nerves and breaks from Poe to head over to her at the other end of the circle. She seems a little jittery but composed. Rose gives her a supportive nod, nudging her forward to go stand with Jess. Finn tries to smile subtly in support as well, but a quick glance from Poe indicates that none of the three of them are being subtle. </p><p>	Their group made up primarily of Black Squadron, plus Finn, Rose, and Rey, sets off in the direction of the cantina in a local outpost on Ajan Kloss. A not insignificant number of resistance members find themselves there at the end of a long week. On a rare occasion, even the General can be convinced to come out for a drink. It’s not often Finn can convince Rey to come though, since she devotes most if not all of her time to training or repairs or reading about training or repairs. </p><p>This time, however, Finn had back up from Rose, who has practically shoved Rey forward to walk in line with Jess further up in their group. As far as possible roommate on base go, Rose being paired with Rey was a godsend for Rey, and Finn, as she had another person to support her and act as a pillar as she gets used to a life not of scavenging and isolation but of friends and actually having spare time. </p><p>	“She better shoot her shot tonight.” Rose whispers to Finn as they walk. Finn nods in agreement. Jess has begun talking to Rey animatedly, Rey’s timidly nodding along, hands grasped together giving away her nerves.</p><p>	“I believe in her.” Finn smiles.</p><p>	Once they get to the bar, Rose runs off to find Connix who arrived earlier. She disappears into the crowd of people, made up of a good number of resistance members. Poe walks up to Finn and offers him a drink. Finn takes it, then kisses Poe on the cheek in thanks. He wraps one arm around Poe’s waist, and the two sit in a comfortable silence for a moment observing the rest of the bar. </p><p>	“What’s up with Rey tonight? She seems extra nervous.” Poe says into Finn’s ears trying to balance a discrete whisper and a tone loud enough to be heard over the Cantina band. </p><p>	“It’s a secret.” Finn whispers excitedly. Poe looks at him confused, blinking slowly.</p><p>	“You guys up to something?”</p><p>	“Not up to something, I’m trying to get Rey to experience a normal person thing and not just Jedi-training.” Finn smiles, “you’ll see.”</p><p>	“Is it Jess?” Poe says a little too loud. Finn hushes him and turns them away from the rest of the bar.</p><p>	“Subtle, Poe.” He jokes, “Do you think it could happen?”</p><p>	“Are you kidding? Jess always sees Rey as this elusive, mysterious Jedi dreamboat. She practically drools when she walks in the room.”	</p><p>	“That’s what I’ve told Rey! But she doesn’t see it.” Finn whispers to Poe. Poe thinks for a second then a determined look crosses his face and he swings his arm into Finn’s arm and leads him towards the table where Rey and Jess are sitting together, seemingly in deep conversation. Finn notices that Rey has a new smirk on her face that he’s never seen before and her hands are resting mere centimetres away from Jess’. </p><p>	“We’re about to be the best wingmen ever, buddy.” Poe whispers into Finn’s ear just before they reach the table. Finn slides into the booth next to Rey, and Poe mirrors his movement to sit next to Jess. The two girls move apart abruptly, and Finn catches them exchange a funny look. Poe winks at Finn, and judging by a quick kick to his shin, Finn realizes Rey sees it too and figured out that Finn told Poe about Jess. Finn refocuses his attention, he’s gonna help his helpless friend get this girl.</p><p>	“How’s Jedi training going, Finn?” Jess turns to look at him. “Rey was just telling me a funny story about meditation this morning.” Rey chuckles at this and smiles guiltily. Finn can’t be mad at her for finally relaxing, even if it’s at his expense. </p><p>	“Wow Rey, selling me out here.” Finn laughs.</p><p>	“I can’t help that I’m such a nice distraction.” Poe shrugs playfully. Rey and Jess boo sarcastically. </p><p>	“Okay, I’m going to find a bathroom.” Rey says standing up. Finn has to stand up to let her out. As she leaves, she looks back and smiles directly at Jess. Finn automatically exchanges excited glances with Poe.</p><p>	“You guys are not subtle. Also, terrible wingmen.” Jess laughs as both men’s jaws drop open. “I’d classify you more as giant cockblocks.”</p><p>	“What?” Poe looks slightly offended. “I have been your loyal wingman for – “</p><p>	“Domestic life has made you rusty, Dameron.” She laughs, downing the rest of her drink. “Me and Rey were doing fine on our own, now excuse me. I’m going to go kiss a Jedi.” She pushes past Poe and heads off in the direction Rey went off in. Poe and Finn are left looking at each other dumbfounded.</p><p>	“I’m not rusty!” Poe protests to no one. Finn, still shell-shocked by Jess’ reveal, just chuckles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bedtime 01h30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late. Later than Finn would have liked to get back, but once Jess and Rey had finally hooked up there was so much to celebrate and before he knew better, he had one or three more drinks and kept toasting to his friends’ new dynamic. A fact he will probably cringe at in the morning but for now he feels giddy, a little sleepy, and increasingly distracted by Poe’s hands which are currently holding onto Finn’s arm and chest for support. The two of them continue to giggle at nothing as they meander through the base entrance. The security guard on duty merely rolls her eyes at them. </p><p>	“Commander Dameron. Finn.” She says with an air of mixed annoyance and bemusement as she opens the secured door for them. Poe does an elaborate bow in thanks before Finn can drag him away, triggering another round of giggles. They’re only stopped when Poe loses his footing and tumbles over a small orange sphere, which is beeping unconsolably. </p><p>	“BB-8!” Poe kneels down to be eye level with the droid, still letting out a long trail of indignant beeps. “I know, I’m sorry we’re late. Lost track of time.” BB-8 ends his musical rant with a small, sad tone. Poe pats him on the head sympathetically and looks up to Finn, pouting slightly.</p><p>	“We’re sorry, BB-8. Let’s all go to bed.” Finn lowers himself to their level. BB-8’s spherical head turns to observe him. He lets out a final whirling noise before speeding past them down the hall, in the opposite direction of their room. Poe lets out a small chuckle.</p><p>	“What did he say?” Finn peers down the hallway, still not able to understand BB-8 completely. </p><p>	“He told us to not stay up too much later.” Poe eyes mischievously, eyebrows raising into his forehead. Finn doesn’t know how many innuendos droids knows, but he imagines one belonging to Poe would know quite a few. </p><p>	Finn pulls a tipsy Poe back up to standing, and they continue down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and finally to the entrance of their room. Finn fumbles in his pockets for the passkey as Poe hums a song Finn doesn’t recognize, rocking his hips slightly in a lazy dance. Finn pulls the key out, it was in his back-pant pocket. Sliding the door open slowly, he intertwines his other hand with Poe’s, their eyes locking in each other’s gaze. Once they’re both past the threshold, Poe presses a button on the wall and the door slides shut. His eyes not leaving Finn’s the entire time, unwavering. </p><p>	Finn walks forward to press Poe up against the door. The shorter man looks up at him, challenging and adoring. He reaches down as if for a kiss, far enough for Poe to reach out to reciprocate before pulling back slightly, observing Poe’s reaction to the teasing gesture. Poe lets out an annoyed sigh before pulling Finn’s hips into his. Finn relents and kisses Poe, who accepts it with enthusiasm. </p><p>	Sinking into the sensation, the subtle aftertaste of booze on Poe’s breath only emphasized Finn’s growing arousal. Finn feels Poe’s tongue push gently against his own, causing him to moan quietly. He slips his hands under Poe’s shirt. He went with a causal grey number, and Finn can’t wait to get him out of it. As if reading his mind, Poe pulls his shirt off over his head and throws it over Finn’s shoulder to land somewhere on their floor. Finn copies the action and is quickly rid of his own shirt. </p><p>	Poe pushes gently on Finn’s chest, leading them both towards the bed. Finn sits back on the bed and pulls Poe into his lap. There is still layers pf pants and underclothes between them, but they have plenty of time. Finn takes a breath to hold Poe’s cheek, meeting his hungry eyes, letting the tension build. He smiles softly as Poe grinds down into his lap in protest.</p><p>	“Finn, baby.” Poe twists his head to kiss Finn’s palm. “I’ve been waiting all day.” He looks at Finn with such puppy dog eyes that Finn can’t help but pull him in for a kiss. Poe smiles into the kiss, hands wandering down Finn’s front, finally stopping to hook into the belt loops of his pants. Poe clumsily undoes Finn’s belt, while not interrupting their increasingly desperate kisses. </p><p>	Finn shimmies out of his pants, lifting his hips up causing Poe to rise slightly too. Poe sits up and unbuckles his own belt, his gaze fixated on Finn underneath him. He lifts himself off to get out of his pants, and Finn takes the opportunity to roll over and straddle Poe once he’s free of his pants. </p><p>	“Oh!” Poe lets out a surprised gasp, “Sneaky.” He lays back, relaxed, allowing the new position. </p><p>	“I love you, Poe.” Finn whispers as his hand traces delicately over Poe’s beard. Gazing adoringly at the man underneath him. Finn almost forgets the growing arousal in the pit of his stomach. Poe reminds him by pulling down on his hips so that their lengths grind against each other, only separated by two thin cloth layers.</p><p>	“Then show me how much you love me.” Poe pulls Finn’s face towards his own, kissing him softly. Finn picks up the pace and slips his tongue against Poe’s, who responds by moaning, then biting down on Finn’s lower lip. Finn grinds down in response.</p><p>	They continue at this pace, slowly and gently letting their anticipation build. Finn’s achingly hard now, pushing against his underclothes and he feels that Poe is in a similar situation. He doesn’t quite want to give in to the tension yet, the feeling and sounds of an increasingly desperate Poe are too tempting to truly give him what he wants quite yet. </p><p>	“Turn over.” Finn whispers into Poe’s ear, who does as he asks immediately. His eyes dark with arousal, looking over his shoulder at Finn in anticipation of whatever he has in store. </p><p>Finn runs one hand over the steep curve of Poe’s ass and slips it under the elastic of his underclothes. The other hand comes to meet it and soon enough Poe is completely naked, laying on his front, head resting on his hands. Eyes closed as Finn’s hands continue to run up and down his thighs, his hips, his ass. Finn positions himself behind Poe and moves to kiss where his neck meets his back, listening to the increasingly husky breathing of the man underneath him. He kisses a little lower, teasing down his spine. Poe moans appreciatively, knowing Finn’s target. He licks once, long and slow starting behind Poe’s balls and up to his entrance. Poe gasps out and pushes back slightly into Finn’s face, but Finn holds his hips in place as he works his tongue, over, around, and in Poe. The man moans, then shudders riding the waves of pleasure that Finn is providing but Finn reels him back in, moving his body up to kiss up Poe’s spine as he moans pleadingly.</p><p>	“Finn. Don’t stop.” He says through panted breaths, chest heaving in arousal. Finn nips at his ear playfully, Poe groans and flips over onto his back, wrapping his legs around Finn’s hips and pulls him in close. Finn’s taken off guard by the sudden movement and loses his balance, but Poe turns the tumble into an opportunity to grind up into Finn. </p><p>	“You’ve taken your sweet time.” Poe says as he reaches down to stroke Finn’s length, slow and deliberate. “You’ve teased me all day.” He pulls Finn’s lower lip in between his teeth and lets go slowly, Finn suppressing a moan as he does so. “Now fuck me, Finn.”</p><p>	Finn doesn’t have to be asked twice. He reaches for the lube they keep on the bedside table and begins to coat his own length in it as Poe waits beneath him, staring up and him with dark, adoring eyes looking dishevelled and undone in the best possible way. </p><p>	Finn pulls Poe into a kiss before rolling the both of them over so that Poe is now on top. He laughs and pushes himself up, reaching behind him to find Finn’s lubed dick, hard and needy. Poe slowly lowers himself down onto Finn, taking only a little bit of Finn in with each passing moment. Finn sighs, enjoying the torture, as Poe bobs slowly up and down not quite fulfilling the desire burning inside them both. </p><p>	Once Poe finally has taken in all of Finn, he begins to grind his hips down pulling increasingly desperate moans from Finn. His mind is blank, solely focused on the sensation of Poe wrapped around his sensitive length. The pace picks up, Poe equally desperate and no longer focused on torturing Finn who has begun to thrust up to meet Poe’s grinds in equal enthusiasm. Its ruthless now, Poe crying and moaning out with every thrust while Finn holds his hips as the two men move in quickening rhythm. It’s rare that Finn lets Poe be on top like this, usually they’re rougher as Finn drills Poe into the mattress but this feels amazing. Finn gasps as he watches an increasingly undone Poe bounce up and down into his lap. Before long, Poe lets out a final moan and is releasing all over Finn’s stomach. Finn takes the opportunity to hold the man down on top of him, and deliver some final rough thrusts, pushing himself over the edge as well.</p><p>	Poe comes down from his orgasm, still finding his breath as Finn pulls himself out of the other man and reaches over the edge of the bed to find the first article of clothing he comes across to clean them both up. Poe smiles up at him in thanks, eyes still off in their own world of arousal. </p><p>	Finn arranges them so that Poe is curled up against Finn. Finn’s still sensitive length twitches slightly as it rubs against Poe’s ass. Poe hums in sleepy arousal, and pushes his body weight back against Finn, who pulls him into a tight cuddle. </p><p>	“I’ve been craving that all day.” Poe whispers. From the soft tone in his voice Finn knows Poe is seconds away from falling asleep.	</p><p>	“Me too, buddy. Me too.” Finn agrees, and lifts his head to give Poe’s shoulder a couple soft kisses. </p><p>	“I have the day off tomorrow.” Poe begins, “We can have all day to do nothing but this. If anyone so much as knocks on the door, I’ll stun them.”</p><p>	“Whatever you say, Poe.” Finn laughs, one hand tracing random patterns across Poe’s side as he begins to waver in and out of sleep. “I just want to hold you here forever.”</p><p>	“Of course, Finn. Tomorrow can be our forever.” Poe says in his soft, sleepy whisper. Finn looks down at him, hair curly and wild, eyes closed, and mouth stuck in a satisfied grin. Finn leans over to kiss his cheek before settling into the cuddle to drift off to sleep himself, excited for the day to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated :)</p><p>I just really wanted this fic to be a fun and fluffy exploration of Finn's inner world and thoughts, with some smut thrown in, as well as life on the resistance base when its not in immediate danger. Finn's one of my favourite characters and I just hated that so much of his potential was squandered in the sequel trilogy. Hope you enjoyed! Stay healthy &amp; safe :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>